Nico Robin
Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン, Niko Robin), also known by her two epithets "Devil Child" (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko) and the "Light of the Revolution" (革命の灯, Kakumei no Tomoshibi), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the One Piece series. She is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Being raised in Ohara (オハラ, Ohara), home of the world's oldest and largest library, which was located in the West Blue, Robin becomes an archaeologist at the age of eight. However, the World Government finds out about these efforts and sends a battlefleet to stop them. She is the sole survivor of the destroyed island who escapes the devastating attack that claims the lives of the island's entire population, including that of her mother. As a result, she is currently the only person in the world with the ability to read and decipher Poneglyphs, a skill which is considered forbidden and threatening to the World Government. Traumatized, and with a bounty on her head, Robin lives a life on the run, unable to trust anyone. To survive, she cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, until eventually joining forces with Sir Crocodile, leading Baroque Works with him, using the codename "Ms. All-Sunday" (ミス・オールサンデー, Misu Ōrusandē). and becoming their vice-president, before joining the Straw Hats. After Baroque Works falls apart, with nowhere else to go, she tags along with the Straw Hats and grows so fond of them that she gives herself up to the Government in order to save them. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and like Nami, is the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. Only after they discover her motives, and declare open war on her powerful nemesis to get her back, does she come to realize that she has finally found people who will never sell her out, and becomes a part of the crew. At some point, she ate and gains the power of the Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実, Hana Hana no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Flower-Flower"), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows her to have temporary copies of parts of her body, including her eyes and ears, which spring up on surfaces near her. After the two-year period where the Straw Hats be separated, Robin further hones her Devil Fruit powers to the point she can create a full-bodied duplicate of herself. During the Post-War Arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years. Behind her Ohara teachers' backs, she had been acquiring from them the outlawed knowledge of how to translate the ancient stones called Poneglyphs (ポーネグリフ, Pōnegurifu), which are scattered around the world. She comes to share their dream is to finding the illusive Rio Poneglyph (リオ・ポーネグリフ, Rio Pōnegurifu}, which is said to tells the world's lost and true history. She currently holds a bounty of 130,000,000 berries. ".''" :—Nico Robin. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Stephanie Young (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Nico Robin is a tall and slender young woman with shoulder-length black hair and eyes that has dark blue, wide pupils. She also has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip She has no trademark looks like the others, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, Robin seems to be fond of revealing outfits as she is frequently wearing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it with the letter N on it, which stands for her family name. She also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group. She has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc near the end of the Fish-Man Island Arc, Robin's black hair (also lightened in color) has grown longer, which reaches her lower back and it is pulled back so it reveals more of her forehead and ears. After the timeskip, her outfit now is a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Fish-Man Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, Robin's breasts have also grown much larger and rounder, but her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that her hourglass figure and body curves have become more pronounced. Robin's skin tone seemed to lighten with color to the point of the manga's skin color (possibly due to the time spending training indoors). Unlike the other members, Robin did not grow taller as she remains at 188 cm. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 28 (debut), 30 (after timeskip) * Birthday: February 6th * Height: 188 cm (6'2") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Nico-robin-oppw2.png|Robin, after 2-year timeskip. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Roronoa Zoro ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Franky ** Brook ** Jimbei * Ohara citizens * Jaguar D. Saul * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Paulie * Camie * Pappug * Hatchan * Silvers Rayleigh * Revolutionaries ** Monkey D. Dragon ** Sabo ** Hack ** Koala ** Emporio Ivankov * King Neptune * Rebecca * Viola Family * Unnamed Father (deceased) * Nico Olivia (mother; deceased) * Unnamed Paternal Grandparents (deceased) * Unnamed Maternal Grandparents (deceased) * Oran (maternal uncle; deceased) * Roji (maternal aunt; deceased) * Mizuira (cousin; deceased) Neutral * Kuzan (her former enemy who resigned as an Admiral) * Baroque Works ** Mr. 1 ** Mr. 3 Rivals Enemies * World Government ** Marines *** Akainu *** Kizaru *** Fujitora *** Sentomaru *** Pacifista ** Cipher Pol *** CP-0 **** Rob Lucci *** CP-9 **** Spandam ** Celestial Dragons * Don Quixote Family/Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Trebol ** Diamante ** Pica ** Monet ** Sugar * Tequila Wolf guards * Kurozumi Orochi * Kaido * Big Mom Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Flower-Flower Fruit The Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実, Hana Hana no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Flower-Flower"), is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Robin, allows her to produce her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them, turning her into a Replicating Human (複製人間, Fukusei Ningen). Robin ate the Devil Fruit at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. However, her replicated parts are considered an extension of her own body, and if they are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Similarly, Devil fruit abilities that require contact with a person's body will take effect when used on her extended limbs as evidenced by Sugar turning Robin into a toy by touching Robin's replicated arms. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest, though it's shown that she does not necessarily need to do so to use her abilities. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds and to break their bones almost effortlessly. Her most common attacks are "Seis Fleur: Twist" (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and "Ocho Fleur: Flip" (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). Even when she performs "Cuerpo Fleur : Doble Clutch" she adds 4 more arms to herself and 4 for her clone, making a total of 12 arms with 6 arms for each body. She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to fly or a few seconds (though after the timeskip its shown she can do so for an extended period of time). She can also transport objects either by growing feet on the object or growing a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. Her extra limbs also helps her in maneuvering when about and reaching far off places such as sprouting multiple arms holding onto each other to use as the form of a makeshift 'vine' in order to swing across a valley, and using her own limbs as 'steps' to scale a high wall. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. espionage. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. The primary advantage of her powers is the ability to directly sprout her limbs from a person's body, making it extremely effective in restraining people and killing them. This also reduces the reaction time required to catch someone since the limbs directly appear on their body. Robin has said more than once that strength and speed mean nothing to her and has demonstrated that twice, once on Pell before the timeskip, and again after the timeskip on someone as strong and fast as Hakuba. After the timeskip, Robin is remarkably able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Gigantesco Mano". Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". "Cinco" (Five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and "Fleur" is the French word for "Flower". Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose, an example of that pattern is "Treinta Fleur: Strangle". In the English dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of "Fleur", such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, increasing the number of limbs she's able to produce and in addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Devil Fruit powers she calls "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano". She has also demonstrated the ability to better restrict stronger opponents using a combination of giant and normal limbs as well as using them to destroy many enemies at once by crushing them with giant legs or smashing them with giant hands. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Robin that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: =Gallery = Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Flower-Flower Fruit powers. In Film Z, Robin wielded both a rifle and a rapier during the final battle. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Tragedy of Ohara 20 Years on the Run Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Alabasta Saga =Whisky Peak Arc = Departure from Whisky Peak =Alabasta Arc = War in Alabasta =Post-Alabasta Arc = = Arc = = Arc = Sky Island Saga =Jaya Arc = Rumble in Jaya =Skypiea Arc = Adventure in a Sky Island Taking Down a God Water 7 Saga =Long Ring Long Land Arc = The Davy Back Fight =Water 7 Arc = A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew =Enies Lobby Arc = =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = Thriller Bark Saga =Thriller Bark Arc = Adventure on Ghost Island Summit War Saga =Little East Blue Arc = =One Piece Film: Strong World = =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = An Incident with the World Nobles Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew =Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Tequila Wolf = =Post-War Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Fish-Man Island Saga =Return to Sabaody Arc = Straw Hat Reunion =Fish-Man Island Arc = Undersea Voyage Discovering an Ancient History Battle for Fish-Man Island An Important Secret Revealed and Departure Dressrosa Saga =Episode of Luffy = =Z's Ambition Arc = =Glorious Island = =One Piece Film: Z = =Adventure of Nebulandia = =Punk Hazard Arc = Arriving at Punk Hazard Alliance with Law and Confrontation with Caesar Clown Aftermath =Dressrosa Arc = Four Emperor Saga =Silver Mine Arc = =Zou Arc = Encounter with the Mink Tribe Revelations and a New Alliance =Wano Country Arc = Infiltration in Wano Country Chaos and Complications Heart of Gold One Piece Film: Gold Episode 0 One Piece Film: Gold Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * External links * Nico Robin One Piece Encyclopedia * Nico Robin Koei Wiki * Nico Robin Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters